


Creek Week 2018

by Canela_Coffee



Category: South Park
Genre: Cat Craig, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, Inca Craig, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Tumblr Prompt, Witch Tweek, Youtuber AU, creek - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canela_Coffee/pseuds/Canela_Coffee
Summary: This is for Creek Week (I'm submitting the original posts from tumblr)Day 1: FirstDay 2: Androids/AliensDay 3: FBW/SOTDay 4: Halloween/SupernaturalDay 5: Hands/YoutubersDay 6: DetentionDay 7: Soulmates





	1. Day 1: First time Tweek used a spell on Craig

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First time Tweek used a spell on Craig

The first time Tweek used a spell on Craig was by pure accident. At the Witch Academy, the fourth grade witches in training were given an assignment for the night. With a partner, they were supposed to cast an animal characteristic on each other. It had to be something noticeable like a monkey’s tail or a bird’s beak. After practicing at home, they would present their assignment to the professor the next morning . Automatically, Tweek and Craig paired up with each other; which is also how this assignment led to the worst possible outcome for Tweek. As they were practicing at Tweek’s house, Craig said that Tweek could practice on him first. Tweek tried to concentrate on the spell by imaging cat ears on top of Craig’s head. However, everything went downhill when Craig said,

“You’re so cute when you concentrate, babe.”

Tweek shrieked and blushed as the spell from his wand shot forward, hitting Craig straight in the chest. Next thing Tweek knew, a confused looking black cat was sitting in a pile of clothes.

“Ack! OH MY GOD! Craig!” shouted Tweek as bent down to look at the furry little creature. 

It seemed that Craig wanted to say something, but all that came out was a soft meow.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!”

Tweek began to panic. His nervous thoughts began to override his brain as he started to hyperventilate. How could he have done this? The spell was only supposed to give his boyfriend an animal characteristic, not completely change him into an animal! What if Craig was stuck like a cat forever? What if his cat body also had a cat mind? Would Craig be stuck like a cat forever? Never to return and he would have to feed him tuna from a can? What if the tuna had lead poisoning and he accidentally killed Craig? Small tears began to form at the corners of Tweek’s eyes as his breathing grew heavier. This was all is fault. He couldn’t do anything right. As his thoughts took a turn for the worst, Tweek suddenly felt something furry by his leg. Tweek looked down and noticed the cat, or rather Craig, was brushing against his leg. Sniffling, Tweek bent down to get a better look at him.

“C-Craig?” he stuttered.

Craig, the fluffy cat began to lick away the small tears near Tweek’s eyes as he purred. Tweek soon began to giggle.

“Craig! You’re not a dog. A cat’s tongue is like sandpaper.”

Craig stopped as soon as Tweek said that. His ears drooped as he bent his head down. Tweek began to laugh as he said, “Are you embarrassed?”  
Craig only kept his head down, making Tweek laugh even more.

“Thank you for trying to cheer me up Craig. But how am I supposed to change you back? I’ve never changed someone into a complete animal before,” said Tweek as he bit his lip.

Craig meowed as he trotted on over to their backpacks. He rubbed his head against his bag as he meowed again.

“Are you trying to say school, Craig?”

Craig meowed in agreement.

“I guess we could wait. I’d rather let a teacher change you back, than me. What if I blew your tail off?!”

Craig simply walked back towards Tweek, putting his head under his boyfriend’s hand. Tweek giggled as he pet his fluffy head.

“It’s weird how soft you are, dude! But I guess you can stay at my place tonight. My parents are out for the apothecary festival, but what should I say to your parents? I can’t tell them you’re a cat! We’ll probably get grounded and we won’t be able to see each other anymore! Ack!”

Craig turned his head over to their backpacks again and then looked at Tweek.

“I guess I could send a message to your parents and tell them we’ll be working on homework late tonight.”

Craig began to purr again. For the rest of the night, Craig followed his boyfriend around as they figured out how to play in Craig’s cat form. It became quite amusing to see Craig fall in love with a piece of string Tweek shook in front of him and drink water from a saucer. Tweek nearly gave Craig some canned fish, but he stuck his tail straight up in the air. Tweek figured this was the equivalent of his boyfriend flipping him off and decided against it. By the time they went to bed, Craig cuddled inside his boyfriend’s shirt, content to sleep against Tweek. Tweek giggled at the feeling of Craig’s fluffy fur, as the both fell asleep soon after.

\----

“I’m really sorry, professor,” said Tweek as he held up Craig. “I failed the assignment because I changed Craig into a cat and I was afraid to try and change him back! I’m really sorry!”

The professor simply stared at the cat in Tweek’s arms. It gave the man an annoyed look as its tail curled up against Tweek’s left arm.

“Actually Mr. Tweak, this is really amazing!”

“Huh?” said Tweek, confused.

“It’s standard curriculum for 4th graders to learn how to cast animal characteristics. Complete animal transformation spells are not learned until the 10th grade. If anything Mr. Tweak, you’ve done more than pass the assignment with flying colors! You have potential Mr. Tweak!”

Tweek could only stare at his professor, dumbfounded. Did he hear that right?

“Now of course, I’ll have to change Mr. Tucker back to his proper human form. I hope you brought a spare set of clothes for him, because once I transform him back, he’s going to need them.”

“Oops,” said Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since South Park put Tweek in a witch's hat, I had to write this! There will be a few more prompts on Witch Tweek because he's so dang cute!


	2. Day 2: An out of this world kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and those guys are playing spacemen and aliens

“Hurry up men. We have to stick together. Who knows what kind of alien life forms may be out there?” said Craig as he clutched his laser gun tightly.

“No problem Spaceman Craig,” said Spaceman Clyde as he puffed out his chest. “I’m not afraid of any aliens. I’ll kick their asses!”

“Really, Spaceman Clyde?” snorted Spaceman Token. “Last time we saw aliens on the other planet, they managed to take you hostage and hold you for ransom.”

“Y-yeah, w-well this time is different! I’ve gotten stronger since that last space adventure and I’ll be able to take them on!”

“Guys! Shut up!” whispered Spaceman Craig. “I think I hear something.”

The spacemen quickly silenced themselves as they looked around the alien terrain. Darkness surrounded them and strange alien objects laid near them. They ranged from super sonic washers, explosives, and containers that were probably booby trapped. Who knows what might happen if they got too close? Suddenly, the sound of soft squeaking could be heard as the spacemen held their breaths. 

“What kind of alien is that?” whispered Spaceman Clyde.

“OUR LEADER!” shouted a voice from the shadows. The spacemen jumped at the foreign voice, huddling close for safety. 

“Who are you?” shouted Spaceman Craig. “Show yourself!”

“BWAHAHAHAHA! Foolish humans! You have only walked towards your doom!”

The boys looked ahead and saw the owner of the voice. In front of them stood a spiky-haired alien with green antennas sticking out of his head. He wore a blue cape, tied around his neck as it pooled down to his feet. The terrifying alien smirked at them as he pointed his alien weapon towards the boys.

“You are trespassing on our planet, weak humans! Overlord Stripe demands your heads for this crime!”

“Oh yeah! Well, tell your furry ruler that we’re getting out of here alive!” shouted Spaceman Clyde in defiance.

“Yeah!” said Spaceman Token in agreement. “Besides, there are three of us and only one of you!”

Suddenly the containers near the alien began to shake as his smile grew. The sound of metal became louder as the spacemen were greeted with an equally-horrifying sight. A figure, made of metal from head to toe came forward as it stood near the alien.

“M-m-make that two, p-p-piti, p-p-piti, p-p-piti, puny humans!” exclaimed the metal man.

“That’s right!” shouted the alien, smugly. “My indestructible android will help me finish you off!”

“In your dreams!” shouted Spaceman Craig. “Let’s get them!”

Chaos enveloped the scene as a fight broke out. Advanced human and alien technology alike shot at each other, trying to aim for any weak points that could be found. The lasers were causing no damage on the android as they simply bounced off him. The alien also tried to aim at the spacemen, but some of them managed to narrowly avoid his deadly aim. Both sides needed to win. The fate of their planets rested in their hands!

“BOYS! LUNCH!” shouted a loud voice from above.

The battle came to a halt as the message reverberated through their ears.

“If you don’t hurry up now, the Bagel Bites are going to get cold!”

“Craig, your mom bought Bagel Bites?! Awesome!” said Clyde as dropped his Nerf gun, heading for the stairs.

Craig sighed in annoyance. “We’d lose the galactic war if he keeps thinking with his stomach.”

Jimmy chuckled as he took off his helmet. “H-h-he’s a growing boy.”

“Yeah, growing a little chubbier if you ask me.”

Token rolled his eyes as the others laughed.

“C’mon you guys,” said Token. “Lay off him and let’s go eat.”

Jimmy followed him up the stairs from Craig’s basement. Craig stayed behind as he watched Tweek check the lock on Stripe’s larger cage.

“Hey..Alien Tweek,” whispered Craig.

“Ack! Yeah?” he said as he turned towards him.

“Maybe for now, we can form a temporary peace as we reassemble for the future.”

Alien Tweek smiled as he looked at the dark-haired spaceman. “What do you propose, Spaceman Craig?”

“Well there is a human ritual that could seal the deal,” he said with a small smile. “We touch lips as a sign of agreement. It could be called...a contractual kiss.”

Alien Tweek blushed at the human’s words. “W-well, if it’s for the sake of a temporary peace, I-I guess we could do that.”

Spaceman Craig smiled as his cheeks colored slightly as well. He leaned forward towards the anxious alien, but was stopped when hands covered his lips.

“W-wait. Overlord Stripe is watching us,” said the cute alien as he faced his furry leader.

Spaceman Craig turned towards the creature and saw him looking at the pair as well. However, after a few seconds, his nose twitched and he moved towards his bowl of bountiful greens.

“He’s not looking anymore,” said the space explorer as he carefully removed the alien’s hands.

Slowly, their foreheads touched as their lips met. Maybe temporary peace between humans and aliens wasn't such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sweet chapter to write because they're just being cute!


	3. Day 3: The Elementalist and the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Tweek is patrolling the city to catch a slippery thief!

South Park was a small mountain town, where one would think nothing much would happen. However, they would be dead wrong. This small little mountain town has seen the zombie apocalypse, a mecha Barbra Streisand, killer turkeys, and the incarnation of evil itself, Cthulhu, invade the place. South Park was weird and if you wanted to survive, you ignored the problems or you tried to figure out how to stop things before the next evil plot came into town the next day. Wonder Tweek performed the latter. South Park may be weird, but that’s why it had heroes like Wonder Tweek to defend the town. 

By day, he was Tweek Tweak, a regular high school student who went to school and worked at his parents coffee shop. By night, he was Wonder Tweek, master elementalist and defender of justice. With the power over the forces of nature, he can can smite his foes from a distance. Tonight, just like any other night, he was out scouting the Church’s property near the woods. There had been rumors flying around that a thief had been robbing stores for a few weeks now. Some swear they saw this thief near the woods, but the police claimed there was nothing there after searching the area. Wonder Tweek snorted at their report. 

It’s more than likely that this crook frequents around this area as a means to escape from prying eyes. A thief this good would not stay in one area for long. This thief had stolen not just money and jewels, but other businesses had filed complaints as well. Places like a pet store were missing a few furry creatures, a spa was missing a month’s worth of lotions and creams, and the music store was missing their grand piano! What was this thief even going to use these items for?! Wonder Tweek sighed as these crimes confused his already rattled brain. To stay up this night, the superhero drank more coffee than his average dose of the day. He knew it was a bad move, especially since his caffeine addiction was his weakness, but for this night, he was going to need to stay up for as long as possible if he was going to catch this thief.

As his eyes scanned around the Church to the woods clearing, he humored himself that maybe the this thief would try to steal from the Church, but that would be pretty low. Still, a thief is a thief and no one knew what he was capable of. Suddenly, Wonder Tweek heard footsteps. He ducked, only peeking down slightly as the crunching of snow became a little louder. Then the hero saw him, there was no doubt about it. The thief! A rather tall guy, he wore a blue chullo with a yellow poof ball on its head. A brown scarf coved half of his face, up to his nose. He wore a brown cape that matched the rest of his brown attire, save for his red gloves and gray snow boots.

Wonder Tweek smirked as the timing could not have been better. Quickly, while the thief was still stepping through the snow, Wonder Tweek willed the ice to coat the man’s boots, trapping him in place.

“What the fu-”

Before the thief could finish his expletive, Wonder Tweek began to form storm clouds above the Church. The rumbling became louder as the thief looked up. As if sensing his demise, the thief took out a wooden sword and began to hit the ice around his legs. Concentrating, Wonder Tweek struck down a lightning bolt from the sky, aiming near the thief. He wouldn’t kill him, but he would bring him to justice. Before the lightning bolt could strike his foe, the thief had managed to break free and suddenly disappear!

Impossible! thought Wonder Tweek as he stopped the storm. No one is fast enough to evade my attacks!

Not taking any chances, the superhero jumped off from the Church roof and ran into the woods. Barely visible, but still there, he could see the thief running.

Damn, he’s fast! He thought as he ran after the crook.

Wonder Tweek was not one to give up quickly. Touching the palm of his hand to his lips, he blew an icy wind towards the thief, causing ice rods to appear in mid air. Wonder Tweek shot them forward, attempting to trap thief in place. He was successful as his ice weapons blocked the thief from running any farther. The thief stopped dead in his tracks. Wonder Tweek crossed his arms in confidence as he smirked.

“I was expecting something more thief. What? Can’t stand the cold?”

Wonder Tweek heard the thief sigh as he turned to face the super hero. Although most of his face was covered by his scarf, Tweek had to stare at his eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of brown that practically shined when they looked at him.

Wait, WHAT?! Focus!

“I was hoping we would meet one day, Wonder Tweek,” uttered the thief nasally.

“What? So I could kick your ass and haul you off to jail, you thief?”

“My name is Feldspar and I think you are underestimating your opponent Wonder Tweek.”

Feldspar the thief shot his arm down, causing smoke to erupt around him as he shouted, “Bunshin no Jutsu!”

Suddenly several men appeared and they were...Feldspar?! Somehow, Feldspar had the power to clone himself! Wonder Tweek shot his arms out in a battle stance.

“Is this how you rob these poor people? You clone yourself and take as much as you can? Or maybe you send your decoys out to distract the everyone while you rob them blind?! What do you even do with all that loot? Hoard it for yourself?” shouted the super hero.

“Those are fine thoughts Wonder Tweek, but they are not close enough,” said one of the Feldspars as he extended out his hand before making a crushing motion with it. Suddenly all the Feldspars disappeared much to Wonder Tweek’s shock! Where could they have gone?  
Quicker than he could even blink, Wonder Tweek felt arms grab a hold of his arms and legs. Each Feldspar clone held onto one of his limbs. That made four clones in total. It was a trap! No matter how much he tried to fight back, he couldn't get out of their grips.

“Ack! What the hell are you gonna do to me Feldspar? Huh? If you try to kill me, a group of superheroes known as the Freedom Pals, will come after your ass! You won’t get away with this!”

A fifth Feldspar appeared in front of Tweek as the other four held him down. This Feldspar snorted at the hero’s statement as he looked at him.

“Kill you? Wonder Tweek, I have no intention of ending your life. If anything, I wish to make it better for you.”

With a flick of his wrist, the other Feldspars continued to hold Wonder Tweek as they laid him down on his behind. 

“If you want me to join your life of crime, you are sorely mistaken! Because I am Wonder Tweek, defender of-”

Wonder Tweek was quickly silenced as the Feldspar that stood in front of him bent down, pulled down his scarf, and kissed him! Wonder Tweek’s eyes widened as he yelped in surprise. Feldspar continued to kiss him as he tenderly touched the superhero’s cheek. Wonder Tweek was still in shock and yet he could not help but slowly melt into the kiss. As Feldspar’s lips traveled down his neck, Wonder Tweek could feel one of the clones slip his boot and sock off. This clone began to massage his foot with lotion. One of the other clones holding his arm began to kiss his hand as he could feel their hot breath on his skin. The clone holding his other arm placed, his hand on something furry. Looking to the side, he noticed that this Feldspar was letting him pet a guinea pig. Finally the other clone holding his other leg began to massage his tender thigh.

Wonder Tweek let out a moan, but quickly shut his mouth in embarrassment. What the hell was going on?

“Honey,” one of the Feldspars said. “You’ve been staying up too late and you’re causing yourself too much unnecessary stress.”

“Wha-” slurred Wonder Tweek.

“Babe, pet Stripe. He’ll make you feel better,” said another Feldspar.

“Sweetheart, you’re already soft, but this lotion helps during the winter. Your skin will crack if you don’t take care of it.”

“Angel, I love it when you play the piano. That’s why I think you should focus on music.”

“Sunshine, you’re so tense. Let me help you relax.”

Wonder Tweek didn’t know what was going on. Why was this happening, but why didn’t he want it to stop?

The Feldspar kissing his neck, slowly began to unbutton his jacket. Wonder Tweek could feel his lips on his collarbone slowly move down to his chest as Feldspar’s tongue darted out to lick his-

“TWEEK! SON! IT’S TIME TO GET UP!”

“ACK!” shouted Tweek as he woke up.

Wait. What happened? he thought as he rubbed his eyes.

“Start getting changed Tweek! You have school today.” shouted his father from downstairs.

School? So it was all a dream?

Tweek could feel his face burning in embarrassment as he recalled the last part of his dream.

Why was I dreaming about our childhood personas? Even worse, why did it have to turn sexy?!

Tweek buried his face in his hands as he groaned. Was his subconscious trying to turn his stress from school into sexual frustration?

“Tweek, Craig’s here! Don’t keep him waiting!”

Tweek groaned again as he got out of bed. One thing was for sure, Tweek was not even going to mention this dream to his boyfriend at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This so could have gone down the NSFW route...but for Creek Week, I kept it at a T rating! XD


	4. Day 4: Witch Tweek and Craig’s Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig visit the non-magical realm to pull pranks and earn candy with their cuteness

To the average child, Halloween was one of the best holidays besides Christmas. It was a time to dress up in an awesome costume and to collect as much candy as possible. However, to magical children, Halloween was something a little different. This holiday was the only time of the year to walk in the non-magic realm in their everyday clothing and the time to get away with scary pranks. Yes, during Halloween, many non-magical humans loved getting scared and what better way to get away with pranks than on Halloween? Besides, there was no fear of getting caught because many non-magical people convinced themselves that what they saw was an illusion. To them, it was only a group of people with heavy makeup and special effects. Which is why the magical realm loved Halloween: a pranking free for all festival.  
This year the young witch boys, Tweek and Craig, wanted to get two things done this year: scare people shitless and get as much free candy as possible. Tweek was going to the non-magical realm in his everyday witch’s hat with a small pumpkin charm. He had his broom with him just in case he and Craig needed to make a quick escape from a sticky situation. Craig, however, wanted to try something a little different. He wanted Tweek to to turn him into a cat again.

“Why?” asked Tweek. “I thought after I accidentally transformed you last time, you wouldn’t want to be one again.”

“Not exactly babe,” said Craig. “I’m thinking that one of the pranks we could pull would be hiding in an abandoned house. A lot of humans in that realm always dare each other to enter houses like that for bravery tests. If we hide in one, I could show up to them as a simple black cat. At first they’ll be scared, but then they’ll laugh. At that moment, you transform me into a werecat and we scare them until they practically pee themselves.”

Tweek chuckled. He had to admit, that did sound funny. Plus, he wanted to spend Halloween with his boyfriend by doing something fun. Ever since he transformed his boyfriend into a cat, his teacher had to inform the staff about his power. He was given extra tutoring and lessons to feed his talent everyday. Since then, he was able to control his magic a little better each day and he was becoming very advanced for his age. However, all the supplementary lessons had cut his time with Craig in half. Craig was happy for him, but that did not mean that they did not miss each other. Tweek was even offered to skip a grade, but he declined. Not only would it be too much pressure for the jittery witch, but he also didn’t want to be separated from his friends and Craig. Today was one of those few days where Tweek had Craig all to himself.

“Plus,” said Craig, bringing Tweek back to the present. “When we go out for a candy break, you can just give me cat ears and a tail. That way the houses handing out candy just think were dressed up as a witch and his cat.”

Tweek snorted. “Alright. Let me tell my parents to open up the portal. Let’s do this.”

\----

Screaming could be heard in the small town. However, everyone just ignored it because it was Halloween. There were so many haunted houses open up today that there was bound to be screaming. In fact, it wasn’t unheard of to see people running down the street in fear. Some of those haunted houses really went all out. Last year, some teenagers bragged that they went to a haunted house that had bleeding walls with their names etched on them, while others claimed that they had been chased by possessed pumpkins or swarms of bats. This year, some houses saw teenagers running down the street as they screamed, “WERECAT!” In fact today, one house swore they heard a lion or some kind of big cat roar. Honestly, some of these people must really love Halloween.

\---

Tweek had to hold back his laughter when he transformed Craig into a were-cat. It never got old to see so many teenagers think Craig was a cute and cuddly cat. Once they got up to pet him however, that was when the fun happened. Just a flick of his wand, and soon Craig was practically towering over them as he growled and then let out a mighty roar. Honestly, it was so loud that the abandoned house would practically vibrate with it. Tweek was almost afraid they would get crushed, but after the fourth group, he pushed that fear away. By this time the sixth group was in front of werecat Craig, and Tweek could see that one of the teenagers had actually peed himself.

Bad time to wear white pants, thought Tweek as he held back his laughter. Craig roared and the group ran off, some of them actually crying. Once they were gone, Tweek let out his laughter as werecat Craig walked over to him. He pressed his large furry face into Tweek’s stomach until Tweek ceased his laughter. The jittery blonde began to pet Craig behind the ears as he smiled. 

“You ready to get some candy?” he asked as he pet his fluffy boyfriend.

Craig purred in agreement.

\----

“Trick-or-Treat!” said Tweek and Craig as they held out their pillow cases.

“Oh,” said a mother as she handed them their candy. “Aren’t you two just adorable? A witch and a cat!”

She gave them two pieces of candy each, before closing the door.

“Is it just me or are the humans here handing out less candy today?” asked Craig as they walked up to the next house. 

“Yeah. My bag isn’t even half way full yet,” agreed Tweek as he rang the doorbell.

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist as he purred. Tweek had given him the animal characteristics of cat ears and a tail once they decided to go trick-or treating. However, the purring seemed to also come with the characteristics, as Craig purred whenever he was near Tweek.

“Not sure how we’d explain the purring to the humans dude,” giggled Tweek as Craig buried himself into Tweek’s neck. 

The door opened and the two boys heard the woman gasp.

“Oh my goodness! That has to be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” she squealed as she saw the boys cuddling.

Tweek froze at her reaction to their PDA and nearly pushed Craig off. But before he could, the woman gave him two handfuls of candy. 

“You too sweetie! Open your bag!” said the woman to Craig.

She placed the same amount of candy in Craig’s bag when he opened it.

“Have fun tonight cuties!” she said before closing the door.

Tweek and Craig stared at each other before looking into their bags. 

“Did she just give us more candy when you hugged me?” said Tweek in disbelief. 

“Either that or she thought we made a very convincing witch and cat,” said Craig

“We need to try that again,” said Tweek.

Knocking on the door of the next house, Craig hugged Tweek from behind and buried his face in Tweek’s neck again. The door opened to reveal a married couple dressed as a mummy and a zombie.

“Oh Frank! Aren’t these two just adorable?!” exclaimed the woman as she handed the boys three handfuls of candy each.

“Thank you!” they said in unison before getting off their lawn.

“Holy Pumpkins Craig! We do get more candy when we hug!” exclaimed Tweek as he grabbed some of the candy from his bag.

Craig laughed before putting his hand over Tweek’s. “I wonder how much more candy we could get if we did more of this?”

Tweek smiled. “Let’s find out.”

Turns out that these two boys would have their bags overflowing with candy, that Tweek actually had to place an extension spell on their bags to hold it all. With each house, their PDA increased a little each time. First it started out with hugging, but soon it became kisses on the hand, bridal style carrying, pecks on the forehead, ear, and cheek. One incident (by pure accident), involved Tweek’s shoe coming off. Craig took advantage of the situation and lifted up his foot almost like Cinderella and placed a kiss on his foot before putting the shoe back on. That house nearly gave them the entire basket of candy at their display of utter cuteness.

“Who knew people here were starving for some beautiful boy action,” said Tweek as he popped a chocolate in his mouth.

Craig chuckled at Tweek’s remark before holding his hand.

“Not sure why, but it certainly got us the mother load of candy.”

Tweek smiled at Craig. “I really enjoyed tonight, Craig. I wish we could spend more time together than just Halloween.”

Craig sighed. “Me too, Honey. But you know what, the pranks today wouldn’t have been possible without your extra lessons. It’s like the teacher said, you have potential. One day, you’re going to be a great witch. Who knows what you’ll surprise our world with next?”

Tweek put his head down. “But, I don’t know what I want to do in the future. All these lessons sometimes feel like their placing me in a box and I can’t get out of the box. What if I mess up one day or I disappoint the teachers? Or our world thinks that I’m just some strange twitchy witch that might snap some day? Oh God! What if the government decides they need to lock me up forever because I may be a danger to society?!”

Craig held Tweek in his arms and began to purr. The soothing vibrations calmed Tweek until his breathing evened out.

“Honey, let’s just take each day one at a time. Honestly, I think you’re already a great witch. Plus, we’re only ten Tweek. We’ve got a lot of time to decide what we want to do when we grow up. Whatever you decide to do in the future, I’ll be there with you,” said Craig as he held Tweek closer.

Tweek hugged him back. “Thank you Craig.”

Craig continued to hold him and purr until Tweek started to laugh.

“Seriously dude. I’m pretty sure you like being a cat because you practically purr almost every time you’re like this!”

Craig smirked. “Well at least this tongue isn’t like sandpaper,” he said as he gave Tweek a little lick on the cheek.

“Gross dude!” laughed Tweek as he wiped his cheek. 

They both continued to laugh as they picked up their candy bags and walked to find the portal back to their home realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write another chapter about Witch Tweek. Maybe I might make a series about these two. Note about this chapter though, I really related to Tweek when he talks about being trapped in a box. That's actually how I felt about my undergraduate studies when all my professors saw my potential. I felt immense amounts of pressure and I was afraid of failing. Now however, I have a little more control over my stress. There are times though where I wish I had a Craig to calm me down or listen to me vent.


	5. Day 5: Baking with Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tweek starts a YouTube baking channel that suddenly gains popularity and catches the eye of a certain boy in his class.

The first person to teach Tweek how to bake was his grandmother. She didn't live in South Park, so he always looked forward to visiting her when his parents took him. Tweek’s grandmother was a sweet old woman who always made him feel better because she did one thing his parents did not, she listened to him. Whether it was listening to his concerns about government spies or freaking out about his lack of skills in cursive, she always made him feel safe and loved. He felt especially loved when she let him help her in the kitchen. The first thing they baked together was a simple chocolate chip cookie recipe, but it was everything to Tweek. In fact, he couldn't even enjoy store bought chocolate chip cookies anymore because his grandmother’s recipe was far superior. With each visit, she taught him more about baking until he was confident enough to not to burn the house down. Although his baking skills became better over time, his parents did not sell any of his pastries.

“We’re a coffeeshop, son. If we sell your sweets, people may forget about our locally grown coffee, made by local tweakers,” his father would say. 

After that, Tweek would just tune him out because his Dad’s stories never went anywhere. He was a little upset, but at the same time he wasn’t. What if only his grandmother liked his sweets, but the customers hated them? If that happened, they would blame his parents, then his parents would blame him for ruining the family business, then they would sell him into slavery to pay off their debts and it would all be Tweek’s fault. So Tweek only baked for his grandmother or if his parents asked him to, which was far and between. 

It wasn’t until one day that his grandmother discovered Youtube. Although it took him about half an hour to explain to her how to search for and click on a video, she eventually got the hang of it. Sometimes, when she called, she would tell him about a funny cat video she found, but what interested her the most was how people put videos on YouTube. One thing led to another and soon she was asking Tweek to start making videos to send to her. Tweek was completely against the idea because he was afraid that once he posted his face on the internet, the government would know who he was and would try to find out where he lived. However, his grandmother begged him on the grounds that she wanted to show her knitting friends that her grandson was an amazing baker. After a little more coaxing and telling Tweek that only she and her friends would most likely be the only ones watching his videos, he relented.

Knowing that his grandmother would take forever find him, he went with a username only she would know: Baking_with_Sunshine. Sunshine was the nickname she gave him and if only her and her old lady friends were gonna watch it, why would anyone else care? The first video he uploaded was a simple cookie recipe. It only had about 12 views and he was fine with that. However, things began to change slowly. Videos of him making simple recipes always had less than 30 views, until he uploaded a video of cupcakes that looked like sheep with marshmallows and Oreos. That video received 1,000 views in one day and he earned 50 subscribers. 

At first, Tweek panicked and he wanted to delete his account as soon as possible from the prying eyes of strangers. However, he started to view the comments and changed his mind. Many of them were positive and it seemed the majority of them were from mothers who wanted to try out the recipe for their children. From then on, his Youtube account became bigger. His cupcakes, cookies, and cakes were almost always impressive to his viewers and by the time he reached high school, he had about 5,000 followers. He wasn’t necessarily YouTube famous, but he preferred to keep it that way. He was immensely thankful that no one at school seemed to know about his internet popularity either and why should they? Most kids were interested in gaming youtubers and epic fail videos. Plus, the majority of his followers were mostly parents who wanted to surprise their kids and some teenagers who wanted to watch his fanboy creations. Those involved cupcakes with Darth Vader masks or iPhone cookies. 

One fan he had in particular, that went by the name ‘spaceandstripe,’ loved his works and was always the first to comment. His comments usually made him blush however. There were the usual that said the sweets looked amazing or delicious, but other times, he commented on Tweek. He would say things like how he looked cute when he put rainbow pins in his hair or how the freckles on his nose made him look extra adorable. Tweek would become embarrassed at the comments, but he secretly loved them. No one ever said he looked cute, save for his grandmother. Most kids at school thought he was that weird, twitchy kid. So kind comments like this guy always put a smile on his face. Tweek’s heart would even race when the subscriber said things like how he was having bad day, but after watching Tweek’s video he felt better. Tweek never thought he would be able to cheer up anyone’s day. It was just baking after all, but then again, baking did always cheer him up as well.

\----

After uploading a video on making a mirror galaxy cake, he waited for the first comment from spaceandstripe. He didn't have to wait long because it popped up soon after.

It read, “This video is now one of my top three favorites from your channel. Your beautiful hands created a mesmerizing galaxy right before my eyes.”

Tweek blushed. Beautiful hands? He thought as he looked down at them. They had about three colored bandaids on them and his nails were down to the numb from the constant biting he did when he was nervous. Plus, when he finished that cake, they were covered in sticky frosting and edible glitter. How could his hands be beautiful? Maybe spaceandstripe meant it in a metaphorical sense. He could just be complimenting his skill. Yeah, that seemed about right.

\----

Since his family couldn’t finish the cake in one sitting, Tweek’s parents allowed him to sell slices of the cake to the customers this weekend. Surprisingly (to them at least), Tweek’s cake was popular. He was able to sell almost all the slices in less than an hour, save for one slice. It made Tweek happy that people not only loved how his cake looked, but also how amazing it tasted. He smiled and blushed at their comments, always happy to receive praise. 

As he managed the counter for a bit, he noticed that there was a group of boys from his school outside the shop. He knew that their names were Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Craig. They were okay guys, in comparison to Stan Marsh and his gang. They never really bothered him and if they happened to be partners for class, they wouldn’t comment about his twitching. Although, Craig always seemed to be quiet around him. At first, he thought he was scary, but then he thought he must not be good with words. Looking out the shop window, he noticed that Clyde was pushing Craig towards the door. Craig became irritated at Clyde and glared at him and then they began to argue. Tweek decided to ignore them in hopes that they might go elsewhere, but there was no such luck. The boys came in laughing, while Craig glared along the way. Tweek began to shake in nervousness, but he bit his finger to calm himself down before going back to the register. 

“Welcome to Tweak Bros. May I take your order?” he asked, forcing himself to look Craig in the eye.

Craig remained quiet, while his friends rolled their eyes.

Clyde spoke up saying, “Actually, we’re going to decide at a table. Craig, why don’t you order at the counter?”

Craig looked back at them with wide eyes, but the boys ran off to a table.

Tweek looked at him, shaking slightly. “W-what can I get you?”

Craig’s face turned red and Tweek was afraid he was becoming angry at him. He closed his eyes and wanted to apologize, but almost quietly he heard, “One small hot chocolate please.”

Tweek nodded his head quickly and started his order. After placing a dollop of whipped cream on top and a sprinkle of cinnamon, he came back with Craig’s order. However, he noticed that Craig was staring at the last piece of cake Tweek had placed in the cake holder. 

“Oh, that’s a-”

“A mirror galaxy cake,” finished Craig as he stared at it in amazement.

“Y-yeah,” stuttered Tweek. “Do you want the last slice?”

“Yes please!” Craig said almost too quickly.

Carefully, Tweek placed the cake slice on a plate. 

“T-that’ll be $7.85 please.”

Craig quickly got out his wallet and paid him a $10. Tweek took it and gave him back his change. However, as Craig went to grab it, his hand touched Tweek’s and he blushed.

“Thank you, sunshine,” he whispered.

Tweek froze. “What?”

Craig turned red and stuttered, “Tweek! I mean Tweek!”

“You said sunshine,” repeated Tweek. “Do you know my Youtube channel?”

If it was possible to blush even harder, Craig was succeeding in imitating a tomato. As he nodded, Tweek blushed too. He never met an actual fan in person. If anything, it just made him more nervous.

“I-I really like your videos. I’m sorry. I must really sound like a stalker,” said Craig as he practically buried his face in his jacket.

“No! It’s okay. I’ve just never met a fan before. In person, that is,” said Tweek, shyly.

“It’s just that, I feel like such a nerd. I’m usually one of the first people to comment on your videos,” said Craig.

This made Tweek blush even more. “You’re spaceandstripe?!”

The room must have been getting hotter because these boys blushing was becoming even more intense.

“Y-yeah,” said Craig. “Sorry, this is really embarrassing. I should get going.”

“No! It’s fine. If anything, I should be embarrassed to say this, but your comments actually make me happy. I’m really glad that you enjoy my videos.”

Tweek heard the door open, as a new customer walked behind Craig. 

“I should get going.” said Craig as he picked up his drink and cake.

Tweek, however, placed his hand on Craig’s wrist.

“I-If you want, my shift ends at 7 today. We can talk more if you’re free.”

Craig smiled and nodded. “Y-yeah. I’d really like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually made me cry a little. When I wrote about Tweek's fictional grandmother, I was drawing some inspiration from my own grandma. Although I don't have a YouTube channel, I did have to teach her about YouTube and she passed on some of her own recipes to me over the years. She's still alive, but being at grad school States away, makes me miss her everyday. I hope you guys enjoyed this prompt!


	6. Day 6: Detention and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little witch boy Craig is in detention for flipping off the principal. So, how long until his boyfriend rescues him?

“I am sick and tired of seeing you in here Craig,” said Mr. Mackey.

Craig Tucker, an average ten year old witch at Witch Academy, was in detention. The reason: he flipped off the principal. One would think, since this kid practically flips off everyone that they would get used to it. Wrong. It’s at times like these, when he gets caught by a teacher who is already having a bad day, that he gets in trouble. Now he’s in detention in the cafeteria with a few other misbehaving students..

“I know,” responds Craig nasally.

“Why can’t you behave?” asked the counselor exasperated.

“I don’t know,” responded Craig.

It was true. He didn’t know. He blamed it on habit when he flipped people off. Most of the time he wasn’t even angry when he did this. He just did it.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” said Mr. Mackey.

Craig didn’t respond. Mr. Mackey sighed.

“Maybe you don’t care what happens to you when you get punished, but think about Tweek, mmkay.”

That caught Craig off guard. What did Tweek have to do with this? Tweek wasn’t in any trouble.

“Craig, your actions don’t just affect you. They affect others as well. Imagine if you started to get Tweek involved in your actions, mmkay? He would get in trouble too and he is an example of a top student, mmkay?”

“Tweek’s not gonna get in trouble. All I did was flip someone off. It’s not like I turned the principal's hair pink,” he said getting a little irritated.

Ever since Tweek showed the teachers that his magic was more advanced than the entire 4th grade class combined, he started receiving a little more attention. Not that he wasn't already receiving attention, but before it was because the teachers were becoming irritated with his twitching and outbursts in class. Since Tweek started dating Craig, his anxiety was still there, but his twitching and outbursts lessened with time. Now they paid attention to him because he had potential. It irritated Craig, but adults could be real dicks if something didn’t hold their interest. Tweek still hated the pressure placed on him, but Craig was always there to hold his hand when things got rough.

“Mmkay, but what if you flipped off an important speaker, visiting the school because they heard about Tweek. If he found out about your relationship with Tweek, he may not want to speak him anymore and you just ruined his possible chance of getting an even greater mentor, mmkay? You actions do more harm to Tweek, than they do to you,” said Mr. Mackey.

This got Craig even more mad. How dare Mr. Mackey day that? This wasn’t even a real situation! Besides, if Tweek knew about an important witch coming to school, Tweek would have told Craig and freaked out about it. Then, Craig would have calmed Tweek down by listening to him and cheering him up with games and his pet guinea pig. Plus, he would have held back his finger for his boyfriend’s sake. Mr. Mackey didn’t know him and he certainly didn’t know Tweek! Craig wanted to flip off Mr. Mackey so bad, but he knew it would only result in a longer detention. Longer detention meant more time away from Tweek and it was not worth it.

“Furthermore Craig, if-”

Mr. Mackey was interrupted when a yellow flower popped in the middle of the cafeteria out of nowhere.

“Mmkay. Who’s using magic? This is detention, mmkay. So no magic during this time, mmkay,” he said.

No one responded, but soon, another flower popped up.

“Seriously, mmkay. Whoever is doing this needs to stop right now or-”

Three more flowers appeared, which soon turned to five. Then those turned to twelve. The flowers continued to multiply until the floor was covered in them, but they didn’t stop. In fact, they kept on multiplying until it reached the students’ ankles.

“Who is doing this, mmkay?”

All the students refused to take blame as they even pointed out that Mr. Mackey had confiscated their wands before detention. The flowers continued to multiply and it didn’t seem like they were going to stop anytime soon.

“Mmkay, everyone, clear out!”

The students didn’t even need to be told twice about it. Once everyone left with Mr. Mackey, he tried to use a few spell to stop the flowers, but nothing was working. 

“Mmkay, students. It seems we’re going to have to end detention early for today. I’m going to have to call on a few extra hands to stop whatever is going on in the cafeteria, mmkay,” said the counselor as he handed back everyone their wands. 

After Mr. Mackey, left Craig decided to see if he could contact Tweek to hang out after school since he was no longer occupied. However, he turned around once he felt a tap on his shoulder. Tweek stood behind him, smiling.

“Thought I could cheer you up during detention with a flower,” said Tweek, smirking. “But then I thought, why stop at one flower? Why not give you a few dozen more?”

Craig’s grin grew wider at Tweek’s response. “Did I mention how amazing you are Tweek?”

“Not today,” said Tweek, still smiling. “But you can remind me on our way back to your house.”

They started to laugh as they held hands on their way out of school.


	7. Day 7: My soulmate is an ancient Inca?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek seems to have been sent back to ancient times! There he meets a strange tribe and possibly, his soulmate?!

Tweek Tweak looked around at his surroundings in confusion. How did this happen? Being stupid enough with Stan Marsh and his gang, they all signed up for a required internship their high school demanded of them. This internship took place at Dr. Mephesto’s lab, a scientist obsessed with putting more asses on animals for some reason. When he needed a test subject, the boys volunteered Tweek before he could even have a say in the matter. Pushing aside legal and ethical matters out the window, Dr. Mephesto wanted to test a human on his new machine that ran completely on electricity from lightning. Next thing he knew, he was placed in a testing room, wearing only a white patient’s outfit, as a huge machine with what looked like a laser pointer was looking straight at him and zapped him. Now instead of standing in the middle of a testing room, he was laying on a rock flooring, surrounded by strange men and women. These people wore feathers and strange jewels on their heads and necks. Their clothing looked like the pictures from the history books of ancient indigenous people.

“Ack! Where am I?!” screamed Tweek as he tried to stand up.

His outburst seemed to scare the strangers because they all jumped and soon pointed their spears at poor Tweek. Tweek wanted to scream more, but he held his tongue out of fear that they may stab him the moment he spoke again. Instead he whimpered and began to pull at his hair, a horrible habit he had since he was young. These strangers spoke in a strange language that only confused Tweek more, as he had no idea what they were saying. Were they planning on ways to torture him? Or worse, kill him?! The very thought caused Tweek to panic more as covered his eyes with his arm. He didn’t want to know what they were saying, much less planning on what they were going to do with him. However, suddenly Tweek’s arm was grabbed as it was twisted for the strangers to looks at. He screamed at their roughness, but they ignored him. They were staring at his soulmate mark on his wrist. 

Soulmates were a common concept during Tweek’s life. Everyone was born with a mark on some part of their body that matched another person. That other person was to be your soulmate because both marks matched. Tweek never thought much about it, because some people never meet their soulmates. There were over 7 billion people on earth, so the chances of finding that one person were pretty slim. Tweek, however, always admired his mark. It was a vibrant sun with a crescent moon in the middle. Now however, he wasn’t too appreciative of it with all these strangers staring at it. They let go of his arm and one of the stranger’s pointed to their comrade. They nodded and ran down, what seemed like stairs. Tweek quivered in nervousness as he tried to look only at his hands and not at the strangers who were now staring at him differently. The hostility in their eyes was now replaced with a mixture of bewilderment and wonder.

_What do they want to do to me now?!_ thought Tweek as he covered his eyes again. 

This sucked! Why did this have to happen to him?! He would kill to be at home, away in his room just reading or anything! Tweek didn’t dwell on these thoughts for long once he heard footsteps, quickly approaching. Childishly, he hoped that maybe if he covered his eyes long enough, he would wake up in his room and this would all be a crazy dream. Hearing their strange language again, he prayed to whatever deity might hear him for a way out. However, what he did not expect, were gentle hands to slowly cover his. Carefully, he felt his hands being slowly removed from his eyes. Daringly, he opened them and was greeted with the most surprising sight. Before him, at eye level, kneeled a dark haired young man that seemed to be around his age. He wore, what appeared to be a feathered crown on his head, adorned with jewels. He also wore stitched blue clothing and golden bracelets on his wrists and ankles. In the midst of all this panic, Tweek had the gall to think that the man that stood before him was beautiful. 

Carefully, the man held Tweek’s wrist as he turned it over to the palm side. Looking at Tweek’s mark, a smile spread across his face as he looked up at Tweek. He spoke excitedly, but Tweek only looked at him in confusion. He couldn't understand a word he was saying. The man looked at him in confusion, until one of the men said something to him. He looked back at Tweek and gave him a small smile. Pulling Tweek’s arm up, he showed him Tweek’s mark. 

Why is he showing me my mark-

Tweek didn’t get to finish his thought as the man placed his own arm beside his. There, as clear as day, was the man’s mark. It was the same vibrant sun with the crescent moon in the middle.

_Wait...WHAT?!_

The native man, picked him up bridal style and began to cover his face in kisses. Tweek began to blush at the man’s actions. This was the only thing he could do as his brain couldn’t wrap his mind around his current situation. Tweek Tweak, a normal high schooler from South Park, somehow travelled back to the ancient times of what looked like Native Americans, and met his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final prompt! There were other ideas I had for the soulmate prompt, but I also just wanted an excuse to write about Inca Craig. Creek Week was so fun and I enjoyed writing every story. Thank you so much for reading my works and I hope to write more about these cuties in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since South Park put Tweek in a witch's hat, I had to write this! There will be a few more prompts on Witch Tweek because he's so dang cute!


End file.
